onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Okama
is a Japanese slang term for transgender or homosexual. The first okama to appear in the story is Bentham, also known as "Mr. 2 Bon Kurei", who first appeared as an enemy to the Straw Hat Pirates, but ended up being friends with them. The ruler of the Kamabakka Kingdom is Emporio Ivankov. Kamabakka Kingdom is the Okama kingdom, (which Sanji was sent to) and even the animals on the island are shown to be okamas. Appearance The okama depicted in the storyline generally wear items that are normally only worn by women and tend to wear these clothes regardless of their body shape. Many of the clothing is therefore may look like abstract rendition of what women might wear, outfits enhancing that may be targeted to enhancing a women's sexuality. Not all are clean shaven and most do not seem to hide their biological gender, instead simply wearing female clothing. The Newkamas wear clothing more suited for their body types. Due to being more free because of Emporio Ivankov's Devil Fruit, there are biological females as well as biological males in their number, though these may not have necessarily been their assined at birth sex. Unlike the island's okamas, they wear a wider variety of clothing with some even modeled on animals. Beliefs , the Okama paradise.]] Unlike the Kuja, who are born on their island, their kingdom is a place where "those with a heart of a maiden" gather and therefore their membership come from across the world to learn the okama way. This is not just restricted to humans, but to the animals of the island too. They do not see the issues related with being an okama that others might see, even though their own status as okamas can be off putting to others. As Sanji explained, he wanted to be more than just friends with women. However, the concept of loving a woman is not part of their beliefs as they wish to only befriend them, not to love them. They are not without understanding of the image of a handsome individual but are very open on their feelings to the point where some felt Sanji's rejection of their advances was only because he was being shy. Each of the named okama integral to the story's plot development have shown transform their physical body and sex to match their identified gender. Bentham can apear as female using his Mane Mane no Mi abilities, and Ivankov uses hormones to change his and Inazuma's' apearances. These individuals in particular are dedicated to "the okama way". Newkamas This is a group of okamas led by Emporio Ivankov, and they were all former Impel Down prisoners.They represent a more updated version of the okama belief. Unlike the island okamas, newkamas claim to go beyond the concept of gender since almost every one of them has changed sex thanks to Ivankov's Horu Horu no Mi, which allows them to experience life in both male and female bodies. Overall Strength The island is home to the practition of the Okama Kenpo martial arts and also has 99 Masters of Newkama Kenpo. Okama are feared both for their mastery of their Martial Arts and for their status as Okamas. Being former prisoners, all Newkamas are all very strong fighters. History Imprisonment of Emporio Ivankov For being a revolutionary commander, he was arrested and sent to level 5 of Impel Down. Iva and many other level 5 prisoners disappeared into level 5.5, until he aided Luffy in escaping from Impel Down. List of Okamas Translation and Dub Issues Okama is Japanese slang for homosexual or transgender. Literally meaning "a pot, a kettle" this word, always with the honorific prefix "O-" refers to a gay man, especially one who is viewed as effeminate or a drag queen. Can be pejorative. The word originated in Edo period slang for the anus. When the anime reached the Alabasta arc, Toei decided not to use the term "Okama", and all references to such were changed to "Ballerina" (バレリーナ) or "Ballet" (バレエ). The reasons for this are unknown, however the policy that caused the alteration was changed before the release of the Eighth Film as the proper term is used in there and starting with the Impel Down arc, the TV series also followed suit. The FUNimation version of the anime accurately represents the material given to them, therefore FUNimation refers to Okamas as "Ballerinas" during Alabasta, and "Crossdresser" in Movie 8. During the Impel Down Arc, they used the term "queer". Trivia *﻿Newkama is a pun between "new okama" and the word "newcomer". **Bentham and Iva are the only known okamas to be able to switch sex on their own. *As of yet normal humans are the only one of the major races to have been shown as okamas. *Eric is a filler mercenary who wields the Kama Kama no Mi. Due to the "Kama" part of his powers, Luffy keeps calling him an okama, much to Eric's frustration. *Traditionally, it was much harder for men to pretend they were a woman and it was much easier to spot the ones that failed to look female and the look of the okamas is a joke towards their obvious male appearance many would end up with. However, the Newkamas are like the modern transvestite, who is often much harder to spot thanks to hormone treatment and plastic surgery. This is also often the source of the term "trap" in which the female appearance is so deceiving that other men will fall for them without realizing they are a man. *Despite the fact that the Okama are based on a homosexual men stereotype, it is not stated if they are actually all attracted to men, or rather just embracing a certain lifestyle, regardless of their preferences. External Links *Okama - Wikipedia article about the term okama *Drag Queen - Wikipedia article about drag queens Site Navigation Category:Terms